Sweets
by Wuggamz
Summary: Valentine's Day at the NCD. Hal x Kai My first fan fic, so be nice!
1. Chapter 1

**_HELLO MY LITTLE DUCKLINGS!!!_**

**_I am Wuggamz, and this is my very first fanfiction._**

**_And, apparently, I'm only the third person to write a Switch fic? Wow. This series is so under-loved Dx_**

**_Anyway, I just read the first volume when I wrote this (I'm on the third right now), so forgive my errors! ;w; _**

**_Also, I am assuming Hal's older than Kai. And I'm sticking with the original manga colors, not the OVA ones. Because Hal's hair is not that light and Kai's hair is not pink/red. :|_**

**_AND I KNOW IT'S A VALENTINE'S DAY FIC. I KNOW IT'S NOT EVEN CLOSE TO VALENTINE'S DAY. I DON'T FEEL LIKE WAITING. :|_**

**_I do not own Switch. Saki and Nakamura do. _**

~*~*~*~

Hal could feel rage boiling up inside him as he stared at the abomination Kai had so graciously bestowed upon him.

Sitting on the blonde's lap…was a box.

A bright red heart shaped box.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Kai chirped happily, oblivious to his partner's increasing irritation.

"What the hell is this?" Hal hissed, holding up the box. His grip on it made a dent in the cardboard lid.

"It's chocolate! People give other people chocolate on Valentines Day, right?" Kai tilted his head in confusion. Gifts usually make people happy, but Hal didn't seem very happy right now.

Hal's eye twitched.

"What's wrong, Hal?" the brunette asked innocently. The bespectacled man threw the box to the ground, spilling the candy inside all over the floor. He then grabbed his younger partner by the collar of his shirt and pulled him close.

"Listen up, Good-for-nothing." Hal growled menacingly. "I hate sweets. I hate Valentine's Day. And I hate you." Kai whimpered a little.

"Don't ever pull a stupid stunt like this again, got it?" Kai nodded, eyes wide with fear and shock. Satisfied with his response, Hal let go of his partner's shirt and let him fall to the ground.

Kai picked himself up and began to walk away.

"I-I'm sorry, Hal…" He apologized, his voice barely above a whisper and tears streaming down his face. And with that, the brunette dashed out the room, his own heart feeling like the heart shaped candy box that lay crumpled on the ground.

~*~*~*~

Masataka Hiki stepped out of his office to get a cup of coffee when he heard quiet sobs from down the hall. Following the sound, he came across Kai sniffling and wiping his eyes.

"Eto." Hiki called out to him, but the youngest NCD agent was too wrapped up in his grief to hear. "Hey! Kai!"

Said NCD agent jumped in surprise and whirled around to face Hiki.

"Chief Hiki!" Kai immediately snapped to attention upon seeing the Division Chief. The light haired man chuckled a little and patted his underling's head.

"Hey, now…no need for that right now." Kai relaxed, a small smile on his lips.

"So, mind telling me why you were crying back there?" Hiki asked. Kai looked down as his feet.

"I-I made Hal mad at me…" Well, that was nothing new to Hiki. Kai made Hal mad at him on a regular basis, usually unintentionally.

"He didn't like my Valentine's Day gift." The younger man added, tears threatening to spill again. Hiki put a hand on his shoulder.

"There, there." He said comfortingly. "Hal's just not a Valentine's Day person. You should be happy he's even aware of its existence."

"He said he hated me."Kai blubbered.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it. Here," The division's chief handed his weeping coworker a manila folder "It's the dossier for your next assignment, I want you to go over it with Kajiyama. Okay?" Kai nodded, wiping away tears.

"Yes, sir."

"There's a good boy. Now go."

"Yes, sir!" Hiki watched in amusement as the brunette dashed enthusiastically down the hall to meet up with the Investigation Divisions Chief. He turned and walked in the opposite direction.

~*~*~*~

"Kurabayashi."

The blonde looked in the direction of which his name was called. Hiki was standing in the doorway.

"What's up?" Hal asked after taking a long drag from his cigarette.

"You have an assignment." Hiki responded.

"Hn. Where's Good-for-nothing?" Hal exhaled a trail of smoke. Another assignment meant spending more time with Kai. He hoped that he had already gotten over what happened earlier so he wouldn't have to deal with his sniveling.

"Kai," Hiki began, "Is with Kajiyama. They have a different assignment from you." The blonde investigator looked at his superior with a surprised expression on his face. He had always been paired up with Kai ever since he joined up with the NCD. This was a pleasant change.

Or, so he thought.

"Your assignment is to go out and buy Kai a Valentine's Day gift and apologize to him." Hal's jaw nearly fell off and his cigarette tumbled to the ground.

"You're…not serious, are you?"

"Oh, I am. You'll have to use your own money, by the way. I've got nothing on me at the moment."

"**THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'M GOING TO BUY THAT IDIOT A VALENTINE'S DAY GIFT! ESPECIALLY NOT WITH MY OWN FREAKIN' MONEY!**" Hiki merely smiled at him.

"You will if you want to keep your job." Hal was silenced almost immediately. His eye was twitching.

"You can't keep pushing him around like that. He seemed genuinely upset when I saw him in the hall." Hiki turned around and began walking away. "Kai really does care about you, you know."

This came as a shock to Hal.

"I thought he was just being an idiot…I didn't know he actually…" He murmured to himself. The blonde began to walk out as well when he heard a crunching sound under his foot. A gut-wrenching feeling of guilt washed over him as he caught a glimpse of the box of candy he threw earlier.

~*~*~*~

"Aw, crap."

Hal was aimlessly wandering the shopping mall, he hadn't a clue what he should get Kai.

Flowers? No. It was too…romantic. Not the kind of message he wanted to send. Especially not to Kai, of all people.

Jewelry? Hell no. That was worse than flowers. He wanted to apologize to the moron, not marry him.

Teddy Bear? Definitely no. As childish as he was, Kai was a twenty-something man. He was too old to want stuffed animals. And Hal wouldn't be caught dead carrying one around.

A card? Nah. It was cheap and might come across as insensitive.

Hal supposed he could get him candy, Kai liked sweets, but he couldn't stand to look at those heart shaped chocolate boxes after he realized what he had done.

"Augh! Why do I feel so guilty anyway?" He muttered, running his fingers through his hair. "What do I care if he's upset?"

Hal sat down on a bench, feeling frustrated. Who was he frustrated at? Hiki? Kai? Perhaps, himself? Not even he knew for sure.

"Damn that good for nothing…"

Suddenly, Kai's fearful, watery eyed face from earlier flashed through his mind.

"_I-I'm sorry, Hal."_

"I don't care." Hal told himself, but his imagination kept conjuring up images of his partner, afraid and dejected. He could almost hear his quivering voice.

"_I'm really sorry, Hal…"_

"He doesn't matter to me…" The blonde man's resolve was weakening. Oh, how mournful those big, brown eyes were when he last looked at them…

"_I didn't mean to make you upset…"_

"He's…" He was shaking now.

"_I don't want you to be mad at me."_

Hal's eyes stung and he felt moisture on his cheeks. He touched a finger to his face, was he crying?

"_I don't want you to hate me, Hal."_

After awhile, Hal stood up and bolted out of the mall. He knew what he was going to give Kai now.

~*~*~*~

"I'm tired…" Kai whined as he filed papers. "Chief Hiki, we completed our assignment hours ago…can I go home now?"

"Just wait a little longer, Eto." Hiki said, the usual grin plastered onto his face. Hal sure was taking his time getting here.

The aforementioned NCD investigator burst through the door.

"Speak of the devil…" Hiki muttered to himself. "Kurabayashi, you're back. I assume you have completed your assignment?"

"Not yet…" Hal grabbed Kai's hand and dragged him out of the room. "I need to speak with Kai, privately."

"Sure thing." The door slammed shut and Hiki was left alone. He rested his head on the backs of his hands.

"That's strange…I didn't see him carrying a present…"

~*~*~*~

Hal led Kai to a secluded area of the building.

"H-Hal?" Kai asked "Where are you taking me?"

The older man suddenly stopped to face his partner, gripping both of his hands.

"I want to apologize about earlier. I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I'm sorry."

Kai blinked in surprise. This was so out of character for Hal. Was he dreaming? He did stay up pretty late sorting papers…

"That's alright…I forgive you."

Hal squeezed Kai's hands a little tighter, as if he was afraid to let go. Kai bit back a yelp of pain.

"I also wanted to let you know that I didn't mean what I said earlier. I don't hate you."

"O-okay…"

"By the way…" Hal smiled a little, a rare sight. "I got you a Valentine's Day present."

"Really?" Kai's eyes lit up. "What is it?"

Hal pulled Kai closer to him and took the younger investigator's chin in his hand, tilting his head upward.

"This." Hal responded before closing the gap between them.

It wasn't kind of kisses you see in movies; hot and passionate where they're practically eating each other's faces. Rather, it was a sweet, simple kiss, neither of them even using tongue. Both of them just enjoying being in the other's arms and feeling the other's lips against their own.

They stayed like that for awhile before Hal broke it off.

"Happy Valentine's Day." He whispered into his lover's ear. Kai giggled a little before pulling Hal back in for another kiss.

~*~*~*~

**_RATE AND REVIEWS, PLZ? :DDD_**


	2. Epilogue

**_Greetings, my pretties~_**

**_About the epilogue, I originally wasn't going to post this, but my friend (I'M LOOKIN' AT YOU, SHANNON :|) pestered me to do so._**

**_That's right guys, I am weak. Wuggamz is a sellout. ;w;_**

**_I don't like how this came out, but enjoy anyways...I guess... _**

~*~*~*~

Masataki Hiki was heading out, today was quite a day. He'd just leave his rookie investigators to lock up for the night.

As he headed out he happened to come across Hal, but just as he was about to call out to him to remind him to make sure to close up the office before he left, he noticed he was with Kai. That in itself wasn't unusual…

…But, it _was_ unusual to see them _kissing_.

The two men, who only a few hours ago were bickering like children, were locked in a passionate embrace, their lips very much together. The brunette's fingers entwined in the taller man's dirty blonde locks and the blonde's arms wrapped tightly around his younger partner's waist. Their cheeks were flushed pink and their eyes were closed, their facial expressions were ones of pure bliss.

Hiki rubbed his eyes and looked again, vaguely wondering if those overtime hours were finally catching up to him.

This certainly was the last result he expected when he set his plan into motion. All the same, they were getting along better now, so it was a success after all.

The bespectacled man chuckled to himself and headed outside.

"Young people these days…" The divisions chief mused to himself, "Who knows what they're thinking?"

~*~*~*~

**_Well, that's it. There will be no more additions to this story. (Sorry to dissappoint)._**

**_On an unrelated note, I am quite bothered by the disturbing lack of Swich fics. And it seems there aren't much updates on the existing ones (They're really good, by the way. Check them out!)_****_. C'mon guys! Don't tell me I'm the only person giving this series the luvvins it deserves! ;3; I bet you could come up with something better than this...monstrosity I put up here. As much as I love writing, I love reading what others write even more. It'll be boring if I'm the only one posting here. Someone post something. Anything! _**

**_As always, R n' R. If you do, I'll make Hal do a striptease ;D_**

**_Hal: ...What?_**


End file.
